


If I Throw Everything Away

by DreamsAndCoffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All the brothers need a hug, Angst, Catholic Guilt, Drama, F/M, Fluff, No beta we die like lilith, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Slight OOC, Spoilers for Main Story, but my mc will still have their own name personality and background, reincarnation(sorta), you are mc in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAndCoffee/pseuds/DreamsAndCoffee
Summary: It's either one or the other, you can't have both.Your name is Byleth von Braun. You're 19, a second-year in college, and is raised in a Catholic household. And other than the strange recurring dreams you've had since childhood, you've grown up just as normal as the next person. So when you've been transported to the Devildom for an exchange program, you're pretty conflicted.You question everything you were ever taught, you uncover secrets you haven't even known about yourself, and finding yourself slipping away from the normal life you once had.But can you ever go back to the way things were after spending a year with these demons?
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue: Life and the Absence of Abnormality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This is my very first multi-chapter fic, and I'm really looking forward to writing this!! I hope you guys will enjoy the story! For now, please enjoy the prologue!
> 
> I just want to make a quick note that the "religious" aspect of the story concerning Roman Catholicism is based on my own personal experience. While I also think it will add some internal conflict to the MC, I want to also use my fic to explore the portrayal of religion and how it possibly translates to this universe. I was lucky enough to grow up in a healthy religious environment where many people around me encouraged me to question my beliefs. Just keep that in mind while reading the story!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading the fic, and I hope to hear feedback from you as well!

It had all started with a dream.

You were only able to recall it faintly, but you remember it happened all the same. What stood out to you most was a woman standing amidst the bright light, her long, strawberry blonde hair fluttering amidst the wind. She turns around and notices you standing there, looking at her in wonder and awe. She approaches you, footsteps never seeming to make a sound as she crouches down. You were always a child in this dream, and you wondered why.

“Hello.” You greeted.

“Hello to you, little one.” She responds, her voice mellow like honey. You peer into her irises, noticing how pretty much of a pretty purple it shines.

“What’s your name?” You asked, tilting your head.

“My name, little one? Why it’s…”

* * *

The dream always seems to stop there before you can learn her name. You’ve heard it once, but you can never recall it. Your eyes slowly begin to open as you wake from your dream, your eyelids still feeling slightly heavy as they begin to adjust to the light. As you begin to feel yourself awake, you often ponder what her name was.

Was her name Lily? Or Lillian?

You shook your head. You have more important things to think about now. Begrudgingly, you begin your day with a sigh. At least your college classes didn’t last too long. You sat up from your bed as you stretched your arms upwards, loosening your muscles to prepare for the day ahead.

Your name is Byleth von Braun. You are 19, and a second year in college who happened to be raised in a Catholic household. You like music, playing games and baking. Other than your recurring dreams, you can speculate that your life is fairly normal. You were glad that your life was this way, because you realize that what seems ordinary to you is a luxury.

But sometimes, you do wish that your life could become a bit more exciting.

After throwing on a comfortable t-shirt, blue flannel, and black jeans, you grab your guitar case and head downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning Byleth!” Your mom greeted with a sweet smile.

“G’ mornin’ mom.” You greeted casually as you sat down at the dining table. Breakfast was nothing special, but an over-easy egg on toast always seemed to get the job done. You said a quick grace before consuming your meal, it was a bit more of a reflexive action as you had gotten used to it since you were young. You finished your breakfast and put the plate in the sink before leaving the house.

“Bye mom, love you!” You called out as you slipped your shoes on.

“Byleth, wait!” Your mother exclaimed. She walked up to you as she lightly kissed you on the forehead and drew a small cross on your forehead. “Be safe in going to school!”

“I will, thanks, mom!” You waved as you walked out the door. This was a normal day, out of your normal life.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

After what felt like 6 hours, you were finally able to go home and leave school. College wasn’t too bad, and you were glad that it was more flexible than high school. Still, it was rather exhausting to be in a lecture for two hours. You picked up your guitar case from the wall next to your desk and threw it on your back, eager to get home after an exhausting day.

While moving to retrieve the leftover items on your desk before going home, you noticed a strange envelope that sat on top of your belongings. It was strange, there wasn’t anything resembling a letter when you went to retrieve your guitar case. You put the rest of your belongings in your school bag before observing the letter again. There wasn’t a name that addressed the letter to anyone, so you tore up the envelope to read its contents.

_Dear Byleth von Braun,_

_You have been selected to attend the Devildom for an exchange program courtesy of the Royal Academy of Diavolo (R.A.D). You will attend the academy for a year and report your experiences on living in the Devildom, the culture, history, and more. Our goal is to better the relations between the Devildom, the Human Realm, and the Celestial Realm._

_After you read this letter, you will be transported to the Devildom shortly. We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay._

_Sincerely,_

_~The Royal Academy of Diavolo_

After reading the letter once, you decide to read it again to ensure the contents of the letter. They were kidding, right? If this was some elaborate prank, at least they were creative. You sighed and shook your head, there was no way that letter could have been real.

You didn’t fail to notice how you blacked out seconds after you put the letter away.

* * *

“Byleth, it’s time to get up…” A familiar voice called.

“Mmm… Five more minutes…” You groaned, not wanting to be lulled away from the sweet comforts of unconsciousness.

“Byleth, I must warn that you have a long journey ahead of you… Be careful here in the Devildom…” The voice warned you.

“Wait… what? Lil…?” You questioned as you felt yourself slipping away from your slumber.

“Take care of them Byleth.”

* * *

You grumbled as your brown eyes fluttered awake. Your eyes widened as you suddenly woke up in an unfamiliar place that resembles a courtroom. Adjusting your eyes to your surroundings, you suddenly start to feel nervous. Where exactly are you? Why are you here? Why is everything so dark?

You suddenly feel the number of unfamiliar eyes staring at you. You suddenly feel self-conscious about the eyes that are locked onto you, tracing your every move. You analyze each of the men that catch your gaze, and settle on the one that sits on the highest seat in the room.

The man that is seated as the chief judge has crimson red hair that could even make red roses envious. His tan skin looks flawless, and his build towers over you, making you feel small in comparison to him. But what you are drawn to is his eyes. His golden irises seem to sparkle light starlight, and you can’t help but be entranced by them. He gives you a friendly smile as he speaks.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Byleth.” He welcomes you in a soothing voice. His voice is deep and mellow, the kind that would easily lull you back to sleep were it not for your confusion. However, you find yourself wanting to trust this man and his friendly demeanor.

“The Devildom…? What exactly is going on here?” You question, not only your situation but everything in your life that has led up to this moment.

How did it ever come to this?


	2. Chapter 1: Increasing Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get introduced to the demon brothers. However, you are not in the mood to deal with their bullshit. Not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry for that long update! I just finished with my spring quarter and am able to write more chapters! While I may deviate from the plot a little to add a little characterization to my MC Byleth and the characters in general, I'm still going to follow the general course of the plot with the occasional filler chapters to increase the intimacy between the MC and the brothers. This chapter is a little slow as it's more on the introductory side, but I still wanted to add a little characterization and sass to the MC because let's be honest, we realistically wouldn't deal with their initial attitudes in real life and I wanted to capture a more human-like MC. Thanks for reading!!!

“Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” He apologizes. Forget shocked, confused is what you are at this moment.

“Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.” He explains.

“Why exactly am I here? The Devildom…? What exactly is this place?” You launch question after question, desperately hoping to make sense of the world around you.

“Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent. I suppose I should start by introducing myself.” He smiles, but doesn’t seem to answer your question.

“My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” He makes his official introduction; however, it does nothing to comfort your situation. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo… though we just call it RAD, for short. You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.”

“Alright… things are starting to make sense… somewhat. But, why am I here?” You ask.

“I will explain everything to you.” Another voice answers, startling you with how abrupt he entered the conversation.

“Byleth, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man… and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” Diavolo stated.

Lucifer Morningstar. You have heard of him from all your years of being raised in a Catholic household. He was the one who had rebelled against heaven, rebelled against just about everything you stood for. However, there was also the undeniable statements that claimed he used to be one of the most beautiful angels in heaven. And here he stood before you, allowing you to bask in all of his beauty. His dark hair was cleanly swept, and his proper uniform gave him a sharp appearance. You could see how people were tempted to fall from grace if he looked as handsome as he was.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” Lucifer sighs before turning to you. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours, I offer you the most heartfelt welcome, Byleth.”

“Thank you…” You uttered softly, hesitant to trust the very man who was the epitome of everything you seemed to be against. “But what do you mean on behalf of all the students?”

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm.” Lucifer remarked. “So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?”

You nodded in agreement, sweeping a stray white bang away from your face to try and help ease your nerves. You never expected how Lucifer would act, you never needed to, but somehow, he goes above and beyond your expectations. It completely baffles your mind that everything you thought impossible is right in front of you.

“Good. You’ve been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.” Hearing Lucifer’s instructions, you slightly cringed at his words. The black-haired demon didn’t fail to notice the slight grimace at his words.

“Write a paper?” You questioned.

“I am not telling you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy.” He answered, folding his arms across his chest. You sighed in relief, you didn’t want to have to write any more essays than you needed to after taking both English Composition and English Literature for a while. “It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon.”

Mammon. As you recalled, he was known for representing the sin of Greed. They were mentioned briefly when reading through a Wikipedia article, but you didn’t know much further than that. Although you weren’t as well-versed in Demonology as major scholars, you did happen to take an interest from time-to-time. The very thought of these demons existing was curious, and you couldn’t help but be drawn to it.

“Mammon… as in Greed?” You cocked your head, questioning the validity of your answer. For all you know, demons may have a completely different working than what you initially thought. Lucifer already surprised you, what else would?

“Well, yes. And he’s rather… how should I put it?” Lucifer attempts to find the words to describe them, the way he furrows his eyebrows isn’t helping to ease your nerves. With the way Lucifer is describing his brother, Mammon doesn’t sound like a pleasant character to be around. “Well, you’ll understand soon enough. I’m surprised you know.”

You don’t know how to respond to him, so you stand there fidgeting with your hands and fingers until he continues with the introduction. Biting your lip, you hope he’s able to take the hint and move on with the presentation.

“Here, take this device. It’s called a D.D.D. It’s a lot like the cell phones of your world. This will be yours to use for as long as you’re here.” Lucifer regains his composure quickly and hands you the device. You gently take it from his gloved hand and inspect the device. “Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.”

You swipe open the home screen and scroll through the contacts list on the device given to you. It’s relatively empty as you expected the phone to be, save for a few pre-saved numbers onto your phone. You swipe down to see his contact right below Lucifer’s, and press the call button. The ringing of the phone only heightened your anticipation of what Mammon would be like as you waited for him to pick up.

“Yoooo.” He responded in a lazy tone. He wasn’t making a very good first impression on you already.

“Yo.” You replied in turn.

“Are ya foolin’ around? Who the hell are ya?” The voice on the other end grew increasingly agitated.

“I’m a human.” You answered plainly.

“Huh? A human? Geez, I was getting’ all chilly thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me first.” He huffed. “So what business does a human got with THE Mammon? I don’t got a lotta time ya know.”

“You’ll be in charge of me from now on.”

“What?! Oh come on, no way! There’s nothin’ in it for me. Whaddya even mean be ‘be in charge of you’?” It has not been five minutes since he was introduced to you, and you were already getting tired of his attitude. “Ahh! I get it now, you’re the other human – the new exchange student! Well, g’luck with that, and see ya.”

“Look, I’m just calling because Lucifer called for you. I’m not making the rules here.” You sighed, growing increasingly irritated. You were starting to understand why Lucifer was so exasperated with trying to describe him to you.

“Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re tryna scare me with that name?” You rolled your eyes in response, not that he could see it anyway. Seeing how annoyed you were, Lucifer motioned for you to hand him the D.D.D. Before Mammon could hang up, Lucifer responded.

“You’ve got 10 seconds… 9… 8…”

Before Lucifer hung up, all you could hear was a very clear “YESSIR!” from the phone’s speakers before the call ended and the device was returned to you. You put the phone into your jeans pocket before looking back at the demon.

“Sounds like you had a nice chat.” He remarked, almost mockingly.

“Ah yes, if by ‘nice chat’ you mean ‘thoroughly annoyed’, I suppose it was a ‘nice chat’ as you so eloquently put it. I honestly would’ve preferred you.” You sighed in annoyance.

“You look even more worried now, huh.” Lucifer responded.

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.” At the very least, the crimson-haired demon lord seemed more empathetic to your situation. “However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out. Now then… we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes… As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.” Lucifer sighed.

“Oh, come now. Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” Another voice called out. You turned to the new face to see a male with fluffy light brown hair and the smoothest skin that would put models in the human world to shame. He certainly seemed more approachable and friendly than most of the demons you have been introduced to so far.

“This one here is Asmodeus, the fifth eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust.” Lucifer introduced, clearly not wanting to bother putting in effort which offended the younger demon.

“Wh… I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as ‘this one’. How rude!” The brown-haired male huffed.

“Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?” A blonde one exasperatedly sighed. He seemed more like the level-headed type, but they were demons after all, so you were still somewhat wary of their nature.

“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” Lucifer says, as if to answer the questions in your head. Now there was a surprise, you never would have guessed that Satan of all characters would be the one to have such a prim and proper outward appearance. Now you’ve felt like you’ve seen everything.

“Aha, so I’m that one, am I? Nice to meet you, Byleth. I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath.” Satan introduces himself, you nod your head to him in acknowledgment.

“The Avatars of Lust and Wrath?” You question, cocking your head to the side. You remember seeing them on the same Wikipedia page as Mammon, and likewise with him, you weren’t all too familiar with the other demons.

“That’s right! It pretty much sums up what I’m about! Including my power.” Asmodeus cheerfully answers. The brown-haired male walks up to you and grasps your hands, while you look up confused.

“Let’s give a little demonstration! Byleth, could you gaze into my eyes for a moment? It’s OK, I won’t hurt you. Come on, don’t be shy.” You hesitate, but you stare feel him stare down at you as you gaze up with your own lilac-colored eyes. “Yes, great! That’s perfect! Now keep your eyes fixed on mine…”

You follow his commands and stare into his eyes for five seconds…

Ten seconds…

You feel nothing looking into his eyes. While he is handsome, you can’t help feeling nothing when looking into his eyes. You look at him as you furrow your eyebrows.

“Um, was I supposed to feel something?” You asked. The demon looks at you and blinks for a second to gather his thoughts.

“… Wait, so you don’t feel anything looking at me? Nothing at all?” He questions.

“… Was I supposed to?” You answer. You then feel Asmodeus release your hands as he stares at you intently, almost as if to study you like an animal at a zoo.

“I should probably warn you, Byleth: you’d best be wary of Asmodeus’ gaze. He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his advantage. If you’re not careful, he’ll charm you. And once you’re under his spell, he’ll eat you.” Satan warns. Ah, so that’s what it was. And because Asmodeus couldn’t control you from first glance, it’s obvious he would question why you were resistant to his charms.

“Hey, don’t go around saying things like that.” Asmodeus retorts. “Regardless, my power isn’t working this time. I wonder why…”

“Are you done?” Lucifer interrupts. He then turns to a male with bright orange hair who completely towers over you. All of the demons do, but the build of the demon Lucifer introduces is beyond compare and makes you feel rather intimidated by his sheer size alone. You can only imagine his strength. “The one with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.”

“Lucifer. I’m hungry.” The ginger-haired demon groans.

“That’s too bad, now behave yourself.” Lucifer commands. Beelzebub’s face retorts to a pout as you swear you hear an earthquake rupture through the building.

“I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” At the very least, he had the decency to introduce himself.

“There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon is the second eldest and will be joining us soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but… well, we can get to them later. All in good time.” And while Lucifer states that, his facial expression doesn’t seem to match his statement. You decide not to comment on it for fear of being rude.

“During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.” Diavolo explains.

“To keep me safe?” You ask.

“While most agree with Diavolo, there are more vulgar demons who are still willing to harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility. And I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the Devildom. Although we will be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. Make sure to add all of us.” He firmly states. You nod in agreement.

“I’ll go ahead and send you a message!” The demon prince smiles.

“Isn’t that nice, Byleth. Now you will be friends with the future king of the Devildom!” Satan remarks. You suppose it’s something to be proud of, it’s not every day that you get to interact with a prince, let alone a king.

“Well, you’ve got that done now, and it seems the idiot has arrived as well.” Lucifer states. Suddenly, you hear a booming noise coming from the entrance of the student council room. You look towards the doors to see a tanned skin male with white hair and blue eyes that remind you of sapphires. And while he is good-looking, you can’t help but notice how annoyed he is when walking inside the room. The demon, whom you presume to be Mammon, walks up to you in an irritated fashion.

“HEY! Just who do you think you are, huh? You gotta lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon!” He yells. You can feel yourself growing more and more irritated by the second, and suddenly-

You decided you’re not taking this bullshit.


	3. Chapter 2: A Terrible First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally introduced to the Avatar of Greed. However, you make it perfectly clear that you're not willing to put up with any of his bad attitude.

“Listen up, because I’m only going to say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too!” Mammon raises his voice at you, almost as if to try and instill fear into you. You were not having this treatment, not today. You remembered that you still had your guitar case on your back, and as you saw the white-haired demon reach for your case, you roughly slapped his hand away. Having thrown away your initial anxiousness, you decide to speak up.

“You will not touch me, my guitar, or any of my belongings for that matter. Why should I have to listen to anything you say?” You spat, glaring daggers at the demon. Your comment seemed to agitate Mammon even further, his eyebrows furrowing to glare at you in return.

“Because I’m a demon, and lemme tell you that we don’t play nice. Got that, human?” The white-haired demon growled.

“I don’t owe another person respect if they don’t treat me with respect either. Demon or not, I don’t care. I’m not willing to put up with your bullshit attitude.” You announced. Suddenly, you hear chuckles erupting from many of the demons in the room.

“I can’t believe you got told off by a human, this is hilarious!” Asmodeus giggled.

“Mammon. We know you’re a masochist, but being humiliated by a human of all things is a new low, don’t you think?” Satan remarked with a smile. Judging by the remarks that they made, you assumed Mammon was somewhat used to this kind of treatment. Mammon gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Lucifer punching him.

“Mammon, that’s enough,” Lucifer stated.

“GAH, OWW! Hey, what gives?!” Mammon exclaimed, rubbing his head to soothe the pain.

“Mammon, I have a job for you. You are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.” Lucifer explained.

“What?! Why me?!” Mammon wailed.

“Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I’m so jealous…” Asmodeus remarked, facing forming into a pout.

“All right, then why don’t YOU do it, Asmodeus?!” The white-haired demon questioned.

“What? Hell no, too lazy.” Asmodeus complained.

“Just give up, Mammon. There’s no getting out of this. You know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?” Satan remarked, grinning as he relished in his brothers’ misery.

“But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel. Why can’t he do it?” Mammon complained. You were starting to grow weary of him, how much was he going to complain until he complied with the demands given to him?

“This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well be asking him to eat this human.” Asmodeus replied.

“Mm, yeah. I can’t promise I wouldn’t.” The ginger-haired demon agreed. Suddenly you felt your nerves creeping back on you as you made the slightest step away from the demons.

“You’re useless, you know that?!” Mammon groaned.

“… Mammon?” Lucifer asked. Suddenly, you felt a dark aura surrounding Lucifer. You figured everyone else felt it too as Mammon was suddenly cowering like a chihuahua left in the snow.

“…Wh-What?” The demon stuttered.

“Surely, you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?” And although Lucifer asked in the form of a question, he certainly looked like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Mammon gulped in response before giving out a huff.

“Ugh… I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine… Fine! I’ll do it okay?!” Mammon huffed, finally complying. He then turns away from his brothers to address you.

“Alright, human, listen up. As much as it’s a pain in the ass, I’m only looking after ya ‘cause Lucifer told me to. I got no choice. But in return, you better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it?!” He snarled, giving you the nastiest glare you’ve ever received in your life.

“Fine. You don’t get in my way, and I don’t get in yours. We can agree on something, I suppose.” You scoffed.

“Good then. As long as ya do what I say, we won’t have any problems. Just be sure ya don’t forget which one of us is the boss here.” The white-haired demon huffed.

“Wait, who said I would be doing anything YOU tell me to?” You respond, clearly irked.

“Enough, both of you. Onto the next subject: your tasks.” Lucifer sighed.

“So, what am I supposed to do exactly?” You questioned.

“…Good question.” He smirked. Suddenly, you felt your unease creeping back in. Your instincts were immediately telling you to get away from this danger, but you didn’t have any other choice but to endure it. Where would you go anyway? How would you even get back home?

“Your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons.” The eldest brother stated. That was a strange task. If what you knew from demons was correct, wouldn’t they want your soul to fall from grace and give in to the various temptations of sin? Why would demons of all creatures want your soul to remain polished and pure? Not that you minded anyway. If you were able to distance yourself appropriately from the demon brothers, you wouldn’t have a problem resisting them and polishing your soul as they would put it.

“Wait, why would you want humans of all beings to polish their souls? I thought your kind liked to tempt humanity to sin.” You warily questioned, giving the eldest brother a confused and suspicious gaze.

“Well, you’re not wrong. We demons like to use our abilities to tempt humans to get our hands on human souls. Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them similar to you. In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons, or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and run. Think of it as… an experiment on who will win.” Lucifer added, smirking at the end of his statement.

“…So basically, I’m a guinea pig. OK. So, what happens if I win?” You huffed. You were practically a rabbit thrown into the wolves. The demons severely outnumbered you, and unless you were around the brothers (who you doubt wanted anything to do with you), you were at high risk of being attacked.

“I’ll make sure to prepare some rewards to ensure you give it your all. And don’t worry, you won’t have to do these tasks alone. After all, you don’t have any magic in you, unlike the other human exchange student…” Wow. Way to rub it in that I’m just a human. You were wondering if your entire stay here was going to consist of backhanded statements toward you.

“With that, my explanation has come to a close. But to sum it up… You will be an exchange student here at RAD for one year, and you must do your tasks. We will lend you a hand with your tasks since you need our assistance in terms of magic power. And when your exchange period comes to an end, you are to submit a paper about your stay here in the Devildom. Do I make myself clear?” The eldest demon finishes, adding a smirk like it was a cherry on top of a sundae. You nodded in agreement.

“Crystal.” You respond flatly.

“I wanna make one thing clear right now: Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, ‘cause it ain’t my fault,” Mammon stated at Lucifer, gesturing his thumb obviously toward you. You side-eyed the white-haired demon and raised your eyebrow at him, but decided not to say anything. As the complaints in the room rose, you felt yourself letting out a sigh.

‘Please Lord, let this all be a dream.’ You thought to yourself, desperately hoping that you could wake up if this was a dream or some sort of twisted joke. You pinched yourself to make sure.

It wasn’t a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi readers!! Thank you so much for reading the latest chapter of this series!! I know it's moving a little slow for my liking, and that it's a bit short, but I purposely put this chapter so that it can establish your initial dynamic with Mammon and a bit of characterization for Byleth/MC. The next chapter will move a little faster and include more character development/conflict for Byleth/MC and so forth. I know I'm being a bit harsh on Mammon right now, but it will get better ar the relationship develops between Mammon and the MC/Byleth. I promise! Thanks so much, and the next chapter should release soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Troubling Thoughts and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to question everything you know during your tour of the Devildom, and find yourself conflicted. After you meet the Avatar of Envy and he seems to have a plan.

After the whole ordeal in the student council room, Lord Diavolo had explained that you would be residing in a place known as the ‘House of Lamentation’ with the demon brothers. When the demon lord had explained his ambitions to you, you couldn’t help but find his dreams admirable. A world where humans, demons, and angels would all live in harmony.

Admirable as the notion was, you couldn’t help but find it a little preposterous. Humans were taught to fear demons for the longest time. Unless certain people were a part of cults, you couldn’t help but find his dream a little farfetched. And demons getting along with angels of all beings? You forcibly held in a scoff. Weren’t they mortal enemies? Nothing made sense.

Then again, your whole situation didn’t make sense. A whole world of what you thought was unthinkable has now come to life. It seemed unrealistic, like a scene out of a fantasy novel or games that you would play. If the demon prince truly wanted peace between the three species, then what sort of misconceptions did humans were delivered in the first place? Diavolo didn’t seem like a bad person, and he asked you of all people to help accomplish the first steps of his dream.

You shook your head free of your thoughts. All of this information was too much to take in as you half-listened to Mammon give you a tour of the Devildom. This place wasn’t all that you expected it to look like. It looked almost human, with a demon twist to everything. The Devildom looked pretty in a way. You didn’t know how you would be able to handle to seemingly eternal darkness though. Even if you didn’t leave your room much back in the human world, you appreciated the warmth that the sun brought on an early spring day. Even though the Devildom was essentially ‘Hell’, the atmosphere felt cold with the eternal darkness it was showered in.

During your tour of the Devildom, Mammon took you to various places (half-heartedly, you would add. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere except with you.) to get various necessities. They included changes of clothes, a RAD uniform, school supplies, and more. All funded by Lord Diavolo himself. You weren’t going to lie, you felt a little excited at the prospect that what you were buying wasn’t coming out of your pocket. But then again, you didn’t have any sort of currency to spend in this realm.

With the various bags that Mammon didn’t offer to help carry back to the house, your arms felt as if they were about to fall off once you arrived at the house. Not to mention that you also had to carry your guitar case and school bag with the shopping bags you’ve accumulated. You could hear Mammon muttering about his rotten luck as you were about to enter the House of Lamentation. The white-haired demon repeatedly grumbled about how ‘He wasn’t afraid of Lucifer’ and ‘how it was insulting that he had to look after you as a demon’.

“Yes, I know.” You replied with a hint of sarcasm in your voice, but just enough so that you wouldn’t have to deal with any petty comments made at you in retaliation.

“Good, as long as we’ve got that straight.” He huffed, seemingly content with your response. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s just move on.”

He then opened the doors to the House of Lamentation. You were greeted with an empty hall with elegant pieces of décor adorning the entrance. There were large stone dragons that were placed at the sides of the stairs, and various paintings that were hung on the royal blue walls. In a way, it reminded you of a haunted house, but brighter as there were actual beings residing inside the dormitory. It was a pretty impressive structure, you had to admit.

“Are there any other students residing here?” You asked. This time, you asked without any sort of malice in your voice.

“Nah. This dorm is specially reserved for student council members.” The demon answered. The demon went on to grumble about he was constantly insulted by his brothers, despite being a student council officer and a powerful demon-like them. However, it’s not like you had the heart to disagree with his brothers. He didn’t exactly make the best impression on you, hurling insult after insult at you.

“But Diavolo is an even BIGGER big shot. So important that he’s got his own castle. That’s why he doesn’t live here with us.” Mammon explained. It made sense, Diavolo was a prince and the next in line for the throne. The fact only made you wonder how big his palace was if the House of Lamentation was already this big.

“…Anyway, it’s time I drop ya off at your room.” Mammon said while you looked at anything nearby that caught your eye. There was a bulletin board with flyers for part-time jobs, so maybe you could make some cash to save for some recording equipment here in the Devildom. Perhaps you could compare the differences between studio microphones from the Devildom and the human realm. Turning around, you see Mammon snapping in front of your face to catch your attention.

“Hey! Are you payin’ attention? Hurry up or I’m gonna leave ya behind.” The demon snapped. You nodded and walked up to him to match his pace. “Look, I’m gonna give you some advice about how to survive here, so listen up. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you, you either run or die. Got that?”

“How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon.” An unfamiliar voice interrupted.

You turn your head to the source of the voice to see another person who had purple hair and swoopy bangs that almost draped over his eyes. He looked pissed off with the way he was glaring at the tanned-skin demon. Mammon jumped at the sight of the other person, which made you question what kind of relationship these two had.

“…Uh, l-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, Avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name’s sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi! OK then, let’s move on.” Mammon introduced nervously. The demon named Leviathan was not pleased and ignored you entirely to confront the older demon.

“Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die.” The purple-haired demon demanded firmly.

“Come on, I told you I’d get it to you! I just need a little more time… And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That’s real harsh, Levi!” Mammon exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

“You need ‘a little’ more time? How much more?” Levi questioned, raising one of his eyebrows as the frown on his face remained.

“Just a little more! A little more means a little more, OK?!” Levi only seemed to become increasingly more annoyed at Mammon’s response before he retaliated.

“You’ve been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon.” Levi described.

“Hey, no! It hasn’t been 200 years! It’s been 260! Get it right, Levi!” Mammon corrected, somehow, his honesty making things worse.

“Unbelievable. Seriously Mammon, you’re-“ Levi began, but was interrupted by Mammon.

“I’m what? Scum? Is that what you’re gonna say?” Mammon grumbled, almost expecting the hurl of insults to pierce him.

“- you’re a lowlife, and a waste of space.” Levi corrected.

“Hey! Come on, that’s even worse!” What was strange about Mammon’s responses was that he was used to this sort of treatment by his so-called brothers. Although you had an older brother back in the human world that you would bicker with, things would never stoop to this level. Terrible as Mammon seemed to you right now, you couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of pity for the demon.

The two continued to bicker about the money and you just stood there to watch. You honestly didn’t know what to do in this situation, you didn’t know where your room was located, and you were STILL holding the bags from earlier. You were growing tired of their antics and just wanted to rest already.

“What’s the deal with this human you’ve got here with you? Are they your newest sponsor or something?” Levi sighed in disappointment.

“Wha… no! I’d need someone rich enough to support me. Don’t be crazy.” Mammon answered defensively. Mammon then side-eyed you and you raised your eyebrow at him suspiciously.

“Though now that I think about it… Levi, I’m pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff that you do. I bet you’d kill to have some of the stuff in Byleth’s collection. You know what I’m talkin’ about… those doll thing-a-ma-bobs you always buy? Whaddya call ‘em again?” Mammon questioned, as if trying to buy time.

“Figurines.” Levi bluntly stated.

“Yeah, those!” Mammon agreed as he slowly began to inch away from his brother while Levi turned to face you.

“So you collect figurines? Which ones? Ooh, do you have any of the main characters from Battle Princess Brigade? Or Girls Only, or Diamond Dust?” Levi spoke more excitedly and rapidly at the prospect of knowing someone with a similar interest. While you liked anime and the medium, you probably wouldn’t be able to call yourself as hardcore as Levi seemed to be.

“W-well I have a couple of Nendoroids??” You stammered nervously as he seemed to inch closer toward you.

“I’m more into things like Bandori and stuff like that? I guess…” You added. You preferred the anime’s that centered around music as you felt more connected to those characters that way. Levi’s eyes seemed to figuratively sparkle at your response.

“OH, NO WAY! NO WAAAAAY…! You’re SO lucky! Ugh, the human world sounds AMAZING! I’m soooooo jealous!” Levi exclaimed and smiled at you. While you were glad that you didn’t seem to make a bad impression on him, you didn’t know how to handle his energy within minutes of meeting him. Before you could say anything, you saw him tense up and his mood changed immediately.

“…Hold on a second! You’ve got to be kidding me…! That ass Mammon ran off!” Levi groaned. “Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me. … Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice. I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet… a total lowlife. But still, you’ve gotta be pretty dumb to let him use you like that.”

“Well, I’m disappointed, but I can’t say I’m surprised about this. I think he’s doing this to get away from the responsibility of having to take care of me too.” You sighed.

“This is EXACTLY why humans are-“ Levi sighed before stopping his sentence suddenly. He looked at you for a few moments and a grin spread to his face. You bit the inside of your cheek nervously.

“…Wait a second. Humans… That’s it! I’ve got an idea!” Levi declared with newfound confidence. You felt your nervousness creep back into your system as you felt his amber eyes stared into your lilac ones.

“Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are. You’ve gotta be, right?” Levi asked. You were interrupted before you even had the chance to respond.

“You know what? Never mind. Either way, you’re coming with me.”

You then felt yourself being dragged into wherever Levi was heading. And all you wanted to do was sleep after such a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to update this as frequently as possible because it seems every lesson will have about 3-4 chapters each. So anyway, what did you think about the development of the MC? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 4: Discussion of Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a chat with Levi about his interests and a plan to get Mammon to pay him back.

While being dragged to Levi’s room, you feel a buzzing in your pocket that what you think is your D.D.D. You were able to glance at the text you received from Mammon himself, saying that he had ‘business to take care of’. If by ‘business’ he meant avoiding you at all costs, then Mammon was about to be pretty damn busy by those standards.

It seemed as if Levi was approaching his room, but he suspiciously looked around the area before opening the door. You then felt yourself being thrust into a darkened room, doing your best to not bump into anything that you couldn’t see. You saw the door close behind Levi quickly as you were engulfed in complete darkness, attempting to adjust your eyes to the lack of light inside the room.

“H-hey! Not so rough, I can’t see!” You exclaimed.

“Quiet normie, someone might hear you.” Levi huffed out.

“What’s the big idea? What did you survey the area for? It’s not like anyone’s watching.” You explained, rolling your eyes.

“Why do you THINK I did it?! Isn’t it obvious?! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting you into my room! A human who doesn’t even look like an otaku, but a normie! You know what people would say?” Levi complained. The demon was almost as infuriating as his older brother, and you felt yourself growing more irritated with each passing second you spent with these demons. And how dare he insinuate you were a normie! You were a person of culture too!

“How dare you call me a normie! I’ll break your nico-nico kneecaps for that you motherfucker! And can you turn on the lights? I can hardly see in here!” You protested, puffing your cheeks out in agitation.

“Wait, did you just reference Love Live?” Levi questioned, clearly shocked by his tone of voice.

“Duh, who do you take me for?” You stated. Levi looked at you for a few moments before growing slightly flustered and responding to your question.

“I-if you think that means I’ll give you special treatment now, you’ve got another thing coming! Because I won’t!” The demon stuttered.

You hear a rustling of footsteps and hear the click of the light switch flip on. You adjust your eyes to the light as you bask yourself in Levi’s abode. There was a huge wall dedicated to a fish tank that was reminiscent of the coral reefs under the sea, with one lone goldfish swimming in it. Above you, there was a light that radiated a pretty blue color that reminded you of ocean waters. In the middle of the room, there was a bathtub with paper jellyfish lanterns that emanated a soft glow. Looking around, he had plenty of bookshelves, posters, and electronics all placed with care inside his abode. You got lost in the feeling of awe as you glanced at his collection around you, amazed at how much he’s accumulated the past years.

“Wh-what are you looking at normie?” Levi questioned, suspicious of your reaction.

“Nothing. It’s just that, your room is really cool…” You expressed honestly, and you felt yourself smile while being able to bask in his room under the soft blue glow of the lights. You weren’t able to see it, but Levi’s hard stare softened when he looked at your awed expression.

You stop at a bookshelf that contained very thick books. One book alone looked like it could weigh five pounds. ‘The Tale of Seven Lords’, the title read. You had never heard of the series, but the book itself looked interesting. Levi seemed to be a major fan of the series, seeing as he had entire bookshelves dedicated to books with similar covers on them.

“What is it, human? What’re you looking at?” Levi questioned, walking closer to your proximity to inspect what your eyes were drawn to. “Wait, that looks like The Tale of Seven Lords. Are you a fan of that, too?”

“Sorry, but this is the first I’ve heard of the series. It looks interesting though.” Levi looked shocked at your response. However, you have never heard of a series with such a title being a topic of discussion in your world. It was usually book series like Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

“…Excuse me? You don’t know TSL? And you call yourself a human?! Just how clueless ARE you?! How could you not know?!” Levi asked, a look of shock and disgust mixed into his features. Levi then further complained about how not knowing about the series was essentially a crime, and took the liberty to teach you the basic breakdown of the series as a whole. Levi also took liberties into explaining which adaptions were worth checking out, and which ones didn’t do the series justice. You know, typical otaku fashion. The more that Levi explained the series, the more familiar it sounded. The description essentially sounded like a basic character breakdown of each of the brothers that you’ve met so far, and you were slightly off-put by how close the description was to the people you’ve been introduced to.

The last character that Levi described was the Lord of Emptiness. Levi stated that his character was enigmatic and how you ‘never know what’s running through his head’. You wondered which brother he pertained to, since you have only met six of the brothers so far. Diavolo had stated there was seven to help guide you through the Devildom, so who was the seventh?

Levi went on and on about the series as your mind had slightly drifted from the conversation, but you made sure to keep your eyes focused on him so that you looked like you were paying attention. After all, it would be rude to seem blatantly uninterested when someone was talking about what they were passionate about, and you were able to pick up on a few of the topics that Levi had discussed. You nodded when you deemed it necessary while trying to gather your thoughts, but perhaps you can think about it at a later time when you feel like someone isn’t about to potentially quiz you on the things you’ve only recently learnt.

Deciding to focus on the conversation again, you were able to hear how jealous Levi was of your life back in the human world. How you had everything he wanted, but just felt that was only out of reach. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. As far as the reality was that your life wasn’t like what he just described, you couldn’t help but want to give him a little taste of the pleasure he so desired, even if he was a demon. Seeing the demon act so jealous and petty like this, you could almost mistake him for a human if it weren’t for your current situation.

No, even if he seems to have human-like emotions, you can’t forget that he’s a demon. An evil being who exists to corrupt your soul, to lure you away from the goodness instilled to you by what you’ve been taught your entire life. You couldn’t forget that. Ever. Being friendly with them was a mere formality to survive the year here.

You couldn’t afford to form meaningful relationships with these beings.

“You know what? Screw normies! Who needs them anyway? They’re weird!” You exclaim in response to his jealousy. Levi seemed to be energized by your statement as he stood up fiercely in agreement.

“Yeah, screw them!” Levi agreed, clenching his fists that were raised to be at the same level as his shoulders. He then let out a long sigh.

“…All right, that’s enough. All this talk is starting to depress me. I didn’t bring you here to tell you about TSL. I don’t think there’s any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag.” Levi stated bluntly.

“I… don’t have the heart to disagree with you after my first impression of him.” You agreed, folding your arms across your chest.

“Good. That’s important. See, I lent him some money, and now I want him to pay me back. Him being a scumbag, he won’t do it. I wish I could force him to, but Mammon’s still the second oldest. I don’t stand a chance against him.” The demon responded.

“So, where exactly do I fit into this picture?” You questioned, raising one of your eyebrows in confusion.

“I was getting to that. See, I don’t compete with Mammon in terms of speed. Only Beel and Lucifer are capable of matching him. However, if a human made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service then he’d have to do whatever that human told him to. Meaning if you make a pact with him and ordered him to give me back my money, he wouldn’t have a choice but to give it back.” Levi explained.

“Wait, hold on a minute. Explain to me what a pact is?” You asked.

“A pact, with a demon… Have you really not seen any movies with demons and such?” Levi looked at you, baffled by your statement.

“Not really, no. I was never allowed to watch those kinds of movies.” You admitted, and it’s not like you were wrong. Your parents forbade you from seeing that type of content since the movie dealt with demons and horror.

“Wow. What kind of rock had you been living under? Anyway, a demon will lend their strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul.” You blinked at Levi a few times in disbelief before responding.

“So… you basically want me to sell my soul… to get your money back.” You restated, making sure your explanation was correct.

“Yeah, pretty much. But at least you’ll have Mammon in your service in exchange, that seems like pretty fair game considering he’s pretty powerful.” Levi shrugged.

“Dude, you may want to rethink who you’re proposing this to. I think maybe even an atheist would have been easier to convince rather than me to do this.” You explained, shaking your head in disapproval.

“Huh? Why would that be?” Levi asked.

“Dude, I’m not sure if anyone checked my religious affiliation if there was an application for this. Because I’m Catholic. No way in HELL am I selling my soul to a demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Nice to see you again dear readers! I hope this update is enough! I wanted to be able to explore more of Byleth's/MC's internal struggle with coming to terms with life in the Devildom and how she views demons. It'll change over time as MC/Byleth gets to know the brothers better, don't worry. Anyway, I'll do my best to release another chapter soon! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it so far!


	6. Chapter 5: An Encounter With a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Solomon for the first time, and he's not what you expect from someone who was titled to be a wise king. You begin to doubt yourself.

“…Excuse me?” Levi looked at you for a few seconds, blinking in disbelief. You awkwardly stared at a few things in his room to avoid his gaze before responding to him.

“Uh, yeah. I said what I said.” You answered.

“Aghhhhh, why are you making this so difficult?” The violet haired demon groaned as he slumped onto the edge of his bathtub in exasperation. “Not that I didn’t expect this kind of reaction, but I didn’t expect you to be Catholic of all things.”

“Look, isn’t there some other way you can try and get him to give you your money without me having to give up my soul or something?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Even if we did find something that we could use against him, it’s not like I can guarantee that he’ll pay me back unless he was forced to do it. And I need that money ASAP.” He sighed, pinching the middle of his nose bridge.

“Even if you’re worried about giving up your soul, you’re going to need some sort of protection here in the Devildom, and to be honest, Mammon is a pretty powerful demon despite how scummy he is. And since YOU happen to be Catholic, I can’t imagine how worried you must be being dragged into hell like this.” Levi reasoned, folding his arms in the process.

“Look, I get it. I’m pretty powerless here. But isn’t there some way that I can do this without having to make a pact?” You questioned.

“I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t really care what happens to you. All that I want is to get my money back.” The demon stated bluntly.

“I guess you’re just going to force me into this no matter what I say.” You sighed, clicking your tongue.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Levi responded.

“…Alright. What’s your plan then?”

After your talk with Levi, he explained many things before you retired to your room for the night. The plan was to find something that Mammon valued more than anything to use as a bargaining chip, because he would never just agree to a pact with you. It made sense. You didn’t have anything that you thought would be of value to him. Even if you did have valuables on you like your guitar, you didn’t think that the physical value of your most prized possession would be worth much to him. Levi reasoned that your best bet to find what Mammon valued most was through Lucifer. Although you were intimidated to ask the demon, you figured that it couldn’t hurt to try.

After eating breakfast quickly, you went back to your room to change into the school uniform. You had to admit that it looked pretty cool, even if it lacked practicality. The jacket fit snugly onto your form while the cape draped over your left shoulder. You felt pretty badass, like an anime character being able to attend an elite academy. But remembering your position, you decided to head to school early to get a better feel of the campus than you did yesterday.

Remembering that your mom would always bless you before you went to school, you grabbed the rosary that your mom always put into your school bag and said a little prayer to yourself. Hopefully, St. Michael would bless you with a little bit of protection today. Finishing your prayer, you made the sign of the cross before putting your rosary into your uniform pocket and heading out toward the campus. While your walk to school wasn’t unpleasant, you felt an uncomfortable number of stares directed at you. Perhaps it was because you were human and you looked like an easy target. However, you couldn’t afford to let these demons get to you. Giving the hardest glare that you could, you walked inside the academy building and tried to make your way to your classes.

While you tried to mind your own business, you felt the stares of many demons and overheard their whispers. You weren’t deaf to what they were saying, and you especially heard the comment that you probably would be eaten by Beelzebub if they don’t try to eat you first. Not willing to take their crap, you were about to give them a piece of your mind before you felt someone hold you back.

“Hey, you there.” The person called out. You spun around to look at the person holding you back. The man you looked back on towered over you, and you would’ve felt intimidated if it weren’t for the adrenaline rushing through your veins to give the two demons a piece of your mind. Getting a closer look at him, you noticed his piercing black eyes and snow-white hair. And while he smiled at you, that smile seemed ingenuine as it didn’t meet his eyes.

Many thoughts ran through your head about the man in front of you. Was he a demon, a human, or something else entirely? You couldn’t quite tell from his guarded persona.

“Yes, I’m talking to you. The human with the face that demons love to torment. It practically screams, ‘Eat me! I’m delicious!’. Your name’s Byleth, isn’t it?” The white-haired being chuckled. He then extends his hand with your D.D.D. “I think this belongs to you? I saw you drop it just now.”

“Yes, that’s mine. Thanks.” You thanked curtly, putting the device back into your pocket. You then stared into his eyes as you tilted your head, raising your eyebrows in suspicion. “Who are you by the way?”

“Haha. No need to be suspicious. My name’s Solomon. I’m an exchange student from the human world, just like you. Nice to meet you, Byleth.” The white-haired boy greeted.

“Solomon? Like, King Solomon the Wise? You were named after him?” You questioned.

“Oh no, Byleth. I AM him! I can see my past reputation precedes me.” He smiles, which does nothing but heighten your confusion.

“Are… are you really human? How can someone that existed millenias ago be here now?” You questioned, running your hand through your silver hair.

“Good question. Sometimes, I’m not so sure myself. Long ago, I obtained a ring of wisdom – I’m sure you’re familiar – which was a gift. I used the power of the ring to form pacts with 72 different demons since I was drunk on its power, which allowed me to become a wicked sorcerer… That is, if you believe all the stories people tell about me. Regardless, I’m fairly sure that I am still human, despite everything.” Solomon stated.

“I’m afraid the Bible that I studied omitted that part of your character.” You dryly laughed, unamused. Solomon chuckled at your response.

“I’d better get going. I’ll see you around, Byleth. Take care.” Solomon stated before walking away.

‘What a strange character… is he really King Solomon? How is his depiction so different? And if he acts like that... then what's true about what I know? How is what I was taught different to what's true?’ You wondered to yourself while heading to your class. You head inside your designated classroom, and immediately felt many demons looking at your figure as if they were trying to peer into your soul. Not like you hadn’t expected it, some were attempting to eat you earlier. What made them any different?

You sighed as you heard the bell signal the beginning of classes. This was going to be a long day.

Once the bell signaled a fifteen-minute break between the classes, you picked up your belongings and left the classroom. You made your way through the corridors of the school only to be met with Lucifer standing in front of you. Lucifer raised his hand, as if signaling you to come over to him. Not willing to invoke his potential wrath, you decide to walk over and politely greet him.

“Good morning, Byleth. You’ve become quite the celebrity here haven’t you?” The dark-haired demon greeted.

“Good morning. And I’d describe myself as more of fodder rather than a celebrity at this point.” You responded, shaking your head in disagreement.

“Well, you made it through the night without being eaten. Good for you. But there’s no guarantee that you’ll survive tomorrow.” Gee, way to cheer someone up Lucifer. “Was that Solomon I saw you talking with earlier? You and he are the only two students from the human world here. Seeing as you’re both human, you’re free to associate with him, but know that he can’t be trusted. He may be human, but that ring he carries is imbued with wisdom, and he wields powerful magic. He’s the type to try and subjugate a more powerful demon if he gets the chance.”

You were surprised to see Lucifer this stern about another person other than his brothers, let alone someone who was a human of all beings. How shady was Solomon if even Lucifer himself tells you to be wary of him? You supposed you should heed his warning, so you nodded, taking his advice with a grain of salt.

Remembering you had to ask something of Lucifer, you snapped out of your thoughts and faced him. Preparing yourself to pop the question. You reminisced on the night before, how Leviathan had told you that Mammon’s credit card was his most precious item, and the most useful bargaining chip if you were to make a pact with him. If Lucifer confiscated it, he would be the only one to know its location. You had to ask him if you didn’t want to provoke Leviathan.

“What is it, Byleth? Is there something you’d like to ask of me?” Lucifer questioned you, his crimson eyes peering at your form.

“Well, I’m no good at lying so I’ll just come out and say it. I’d like to know more about your brother, Mammon.” You stated firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo heyo!! Sorry for the slow updates, but I'll try and put out as much as I can as soon as possible! I'm thinking of trying to update this weekly so I can get this done quicker, but I hope you liked this chapter (short as it is)! See you next update!


End file.
